Tenten's Boys
by Chocobubbles
Summary: Genma reflects on how his young kunoichi has her ways with the other Konoha Jounin.


This is a Genma/Tenten fic. I love Genma, and I love Tenten, why not make them love each other: ) Anyway, Tenten is a lot more girly in this fic, but she still trains hard and all that stuff. People are always making Tenten seem like she's this butch tomboy but there's nothing wrong with being girly! I like the tomboyish Tenten, but I think the girly Tenten needs more shine time!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Mmmm...Senpai-kuuun," Tenten moaned, "play with me..." 

Genma rolled the senbon in his mouth as the younger kunoichi's teasing voice played into his ear, arousing him immensely. He forced himself to concentrate only on the scratching of his pencil against the paper. He wasn't surprised when he failed miserably.

"Play with me _now_ Senpai..." she groaned with need, "Ohh...!"

She gasped breathily in an erotic manner that sent all the blood in the older Jounin's body rushing towards his groin. As cruel temptation toyed with him in his mind, he found it harder and harder to resist the person on the bed behind him.

He found it sad and slightly amusing that she had such an effect on him. She could be called a woman now—maybe, but she still had the air of a girl about her. She was adorable, definitely, but she was mature, in so _many_ ways. When she trained, she trained hard, like she always had. It was just that nowadays, Kotetsu and Izumo would enter the lounge blushing and snickering between themselves like perverted little schoolboys, going on about how cute and sexy the bun-haired shinobi looked in her pink sports bra.

Genma would smirk and silently laugh in his head at their behavior, thinking he was so much above their ways. He was definitely not the kind of guy who would sneak peeks at her while she was training, now matter how revealing her attire got...though he would occasionally "glance" at her when he was walking by...but only for a second!

Kakashi was even more perverted than both Kotetsu and Izumo combined, for he was the one with the almighty porn. It was even worse that he applied the storylines and plots from his novel to Tenten in his more blatant ways. His statements were so flat and monotonous sometimes it took a few seconds for them to register in Genma's head. He would then make quite a repulsed face at the one-eyed Jounin, only masking the fact that he was a tad bit intrigued by the concepts.

Hayate's pale face would color bright pink whenever the chocolate-haired girl approached him, because it was quite painfully obvious to the rest of the Konoha Jounin that he had a crush on the girl. She would always ask him to help her improve on her swordplay and technique, and he would always gladly oblige, even if he nearly stabbed himself with the weapons every time as he was too busy staring at...numerous places.

Asuma paid the least amount of attention to her than everyone. Since he was already seeing Kurenai, there wasn't much of a chance that he would find interest in a kunoichi so much younger than him in the first place. Though, he did openly admit once that she had developed quite attractively, which only earned him a smack in the head by his ruby-lipped girlfriend.

Gai disliked all of the Jounin's attraction to his "blossoming flower" with great intensity. He scorned every lewd comment that was made, acting scandalized and insulted that anyone would say such a thing about his ex-pupil. It was to be expected though. After all, he had been Tenten's sensei, and she was the only real father figure in her life, as overwhelming as he may have been. After the hour-long lectures scolding his colleagues for making those comments, everyone pretty much stopped talking about Gai's female student in front of him.

Yamato was so surprised when Tenten came to train with him. He was taken by surprise, because he hadn't been planning on training at all in the first place. He was just walking by when the cheery girl bounced up to him, and once she asked, well, how could he say no? He was deeply annoyed when Kakashi "interrupted" their private training session.

"Genma-Senpai..." Tenten pleaded impatiently, "please play with me?"

Genma clutched his paperwork and whipped around in his chair, waving it in the air.

"Tenten I have to do—"

He sucked in a swift breath as a kunai shot through the air, darting at the paper and pinning it to the wall.

Tenten's hand was hovering above her head.

"I know what you have to do...me." she giggled at her childish attempt at lasciviousness.

Genma rolled his eyes. He looked at her laying on the bed, curling a strand of hair around her finger. He openly admitted to himself: she was beautiful.

She had grown her bangs out longer, now so that they framed her face. Her signature buns had been covered with crimson cloth that had golden dragons dancing on them. Her face was tanned and attractive, pink gloss adorning her lips and peach eye shadow adding even more enchantment to her already beautiful face.

After attending the status of Jounin, Tenten had opted to wear the regular navy blue Jounin shirt, but with no vest. She wore black pants that hugged to her just below her knee—the same kind she wore at Chuunin. She had decided to mimic the Hokage in wearing those stylish heeled shoes that she had put in style that showed of Tenten's pink toenail polish.

Around her neck she wore a long, red scarf that pulled the whole outfit together.

Genma gazed at Tenten, mesmerized.

"It's rude to stare, Genma-Senpai." Tenten teased, winking at him.

He smirked.

"Tenten," he began, "you know Hayate has the _biggest_ crush on you."

Tenten rolled over on the bed, "I know."

"You like him, do you not?" asked Genma, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Hayate-kun is very cute." said Tenten, pouting.

He chuckled and made his way over to her on the bed, straddling her and pinning her to the mattress with his own hands.

"Is it not unfair that I take this pleasure, then?" Genma purred in her ear.

Tenten kissed his cheek, "I like Hayate-kun. I love _you_."

Genma smiled as he pressed his lips to her neck, satisfied with his darling's answer.


End file.
